


川 River

by shinise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinise/pseuds/shinise
Summary: "Follow the river and you will find the sea." -French Proverb-----Drunk and wasted Yamaguchi passed out in another person's arms. Waking up to an unfamiliar surrounding with new clothes on, he accepted the reality of "hooking up with an unknown man".
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	川 River

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my take on the KenYama ship in Haikyuu <3

**Yamaguchi's POV**

When did it start? Why am I put in this situation? For once in my life, I wanted to believe in my own decisions, not relying on Tsukki anymore. But even to this day, he's still right. So, when did it go wrong, Yachi-san?

I still remember the fresh start of our relationship under a Sakura tree beside the third-year building. I confessed and gave my heart as I do so you averted your gaze from my bowing image and furiously blushed as you relay your answer to me.

"Yes, I-I like you too, Y-yamaguchi-san." 

At that moment, I felt like I was the luckiest person in the world to have such a beautiful and gentle yet courageous and brave girlfriend.

We were happy as we go on dates every Saturday and whenever we had a volleyball day off. We'll hold hands as we stroll around the park near your house and kiss under the moonlight as you sat on a swing and me behind gently pushing you. Laugh at ourselves when we get some ice cream on our faces, happily celebrating our monthsaries, exchanging gifts, and spending the holidays together. 

_We were in love. So, when did you fell out of love?_

It was our third-year graduation ceremony it was supposed to be a happy occasion then the afternoon came. You asked me to meet you where I first confessed my love to you---under the Sakura tree. 

_Didn't you feel you were too cruel to pick that place to break my heart, Yachi-san?_

I remembered how your face was flooded with tears when I reached our meeting place. I even hugged you and held you in my arms tightly as I gently comforted you. But then what did you say?

"I-I'm sorry, T-Tadashi! I-I'm really sorry! I-I don't know what happened... I... I don't know why! But... B-but I fell out of love with you, Tadashi. I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, but... let's break up Tadashi."

Before I even loosened my arms around you, you already pushed me away. Is that another way of saying sorry? Haha.

Now I'm in college and can't still forget about you. I look haggard as fuck. And getting drunk at this expensive bar that from who knows when did I get into. 

I got up from my seat and looked for the bathroom. I asked a waiter where it is, and he politely gave me directions, wherein I replied with a nod. Walking wobbly to the restroom as I support myself with the nearby wall, I suddenly bumped into someone. 

"Huh?"

And that's the last thing I said and remembered before I totally passed out.

**Third Person POV**

Kenma is so frustrated that he has to go out just to trade stocks when you can literally video call each other. He can't complain since this is also a level-up for him. He mostly made himself calm and gently put on his tuxedo that he only wore once when he was appointed as CEO. 

Calling his driver, slash his personal assistant, who made sure to get him food since the bachelor rarely goes out even when starving. Reaching the appointed expensive bar as a meeting place, Kenma entered while earning all kinds of gazes on him.

He's unique to their eyes even though young, he has an intelligent and mature air on him, with his visuals of neatly tied up hair, slanted unenthusiastic eyes with eyebags that almost looked like eyeliner, and his average build yet exquisite proportions.

But Kenma definitely hated this attention. If he weren't meeting up with another stock trader, he would've definitely not tidied up--maybe even not showing up. He ignored all the eyes on him and made his way to the assigned private room of theirs. 

An hour of exhausting negotiation passed, and Kenma walked out of the room soullessly. Even so, he still feels satisfied getting a fair amount of stocks out of that cunning old man. He picked up his pace. And half ran to go back to his comfort zone, his home.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone slightly taller than him that the taller person was the first to go down. He saw grayish-green hair as the man in front of him fell down. Why would he grab a person he just met? So he politely went around the person and prepared to leave. 

But then, he saw the guy's locker screen of him with Hinata Shoyo and his partner, then a blonde girl. His interest was piqued since this person knows Hinata. He racked his brain a second to remember who the guy is, then he saw the freckles.

_'Oh, the Jump Floater Pinch Server guy.'_ Kenma thought to himself.

He picked the man up and gave him to his driver as he went to the passenger seat. His diver raised an eyebrow in confusion. He just waved his hand, and his driver placed Yamaguchi in the backseat of the car. And went on to their way to Kenma's house. 

_He took this time to text Hinata._

His driver picked Yamaguchi up and put him inside Kenma's house, in the guest room. The driver bid goodbye to Kenma, still standing inside the living room looking at his phone.

> _**Evidently, Kenma's interest in Yamaguchi is piqued after that conversation with Hinata.** _

**Author's Note:**

> check for the link of text pics, i can't put it here skksksks: https://mobile.twitter.com/shinise_writes/status/1334934052961361920
> 
> you can find me in twt @shinkalat


End file.
